


I Just Knew

by recycledmedia



Category: Farscape, Highlander: The Series, Space: Above and Beyond, Stargate SG-1, Starsky & Hutch, The Invisible Man (TV 2000), The Professionals, The Sentinel, due South
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No stars fell from the sky<br/> (The)first time I looked in your eyes<br/> No moonlight shinin' down<br/> My feet never left the ground<br/> No roses and a bottle of wine<br/> No arrows or a neon signs<br/> No heavenly angels sang on high<br/> I just knew, Positively certain that you were the one for me<br/> I just knew, Definitely sure in love that anyone could see<br/> We were meant to be a part of history<br/> Made for me and you<br/> It was already set from the moment we met<br/> I just knew"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Knew

**Author's Note:**

> This vid premiered at Media West 2004 taking 1st place Multi-fandom slash and is on our 2nd compilation, DS compilation, S&H compilation and Pros compilation.
> 
> First meetings.

Stream at You Tube:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=42Ugbz1EYfA

A catalog of our vids can be found at www.southroad.com/rms. Megaupload links are no longer active.


End file.
